


Crux

by peculiartinshoes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiartinshoes/pseuds/peculiartinshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You own no part of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crux

Natasha knew how to swallow the fear her enemies try to force upon her and hurl it right back at them. They kept slinging her past at her as if it posed some kind of threat. She couldn't tell where this idea that her history could harm her hailed from but it was the trap that they could just not help but fall into.  
"Someone told you," she said in reply that to the sneer that faced her this time, "that the Black Widow is ashamed of her past." The enemy seemed stalled by this and she took his guardless moment as a chance to strike. Too simple. In an instant she had his arms twisted behind his back. She was in perfect position to snarl a lesson into his ear, and how could she fail to set the record straight?  
"Yes, I was born in a city far from this one. Yes, there is blood in my past, so much you couldn't see through it. But that part of my story does not belong to you." The man blanched; her grip tightened. "And this here? The Future I'm building for myself? That part doesn't belong to you either." She let him slump to the floor and moved for the exit. "You own no part of me. We will not be seeing each other again."


End file.
